nlssfandomcom-20200214-history
LastGreyWolf
|aliases = LastGreyWolf |youtube = LastGreyWolf |twitch = DumbDog |twitter = Last_Grey_Wolf, just_a_dumb_dog }} "I've got perfectly good semen of my own. " Apollo Willems, or DumbDog ('''formerly known as Last_Grey_Wolf) is a full-time Twitch streamer, and one of the recurring guests on the Northernlion Live Super Show. Biography LastGreyWolf founded his YouTube channel on the 7th of January, 2009. He streams on Twitch where he plays various games, but primarily Enter the Gungeon or Autochess. He currently lives in Texas. NLSS Apollo, as well as AlpacaPatrol had done a lot of videos with Green9090, a former Youtuber. Green9090 had done quite a bit of collaborations with Northernlion, so it wasn't too surprising that the two groups met. Apollo was first introduced in Josh's 52 hour live stream on April 26, 2013. His first NLSS was June 13, 2013, however he only became a regular in 2016. You can find every NLSS that Apollo has been on here. Memes Memes specific to Apollo (feel free to add more if you think things are missing, include source if possible) '''Salt - Apollo can be known to get a bit salty while playing video games, especially during the NLSS, or with Team Unity. Wide shoulders - Apollo has some big boi shoulders. Furry /OwO/ TF / lionApollo - Apollo is a furry and is pretty open about it at this point. TF stands for transformation (when a human turns into an animal), Apollo posts this type of art that he commissions on his 2nd twitter account just_a_dumb_dog. POTHOLES - Trivia * Apollo changed his name to, well, Apollo near the end of 2019 * Apollo is the youngest of the NLSS Crew * Is very good at shooter games; such as PUBG, Rainbow 6 Siege, and Fortnite * Can play the piano pretty well * Only eats from DoorDash * On April 6th, 2019, Apollo re-branded his online persona from LastGreyWolf to DumbDog, for various reasions Series with NL If you like Apollo and you like NL, here are the series where they collaborate outside the NLSS. The series will go from newest to oldest. The number next to the picture may not be how many episodes the series has in total, but how many episodes both Apollo and Ryan have been on. 2018 * (28 Episodes) Fortnite is a free to play battle royale game. This series features Ryan, Apollo, Dan and MALF. He is replaced by HCJustin in Episode 29. NL View * (4 Episodes) Sea of Thieves is a pirate adventure game. This series features Ryan, Apollo, MALF, and Dan (Better known as Team Unity), they stopped playing because it was a bad game. NL View * (53 Episodes) Factorio Season 3. This series features. Ryan, Apollo, Rob, Justin, and MALF. NL View ApolloView 2017 * (67 Episodes) Rainbow 6 Siege Season 2. This series features Ryan, Apollo, and Justin. It also has many guests such as Dan, MALF, Baer, Kory, and PauseUnpause. NL View ApolloView * (6 Episodes) Ultimate Chicken Horse Season 2. Ultimate Chicken Horse is a multiplayer competitive platform game. This series features Ryan, Apollo, Nick, Rob. NL View * (5 Episodes) GeoGuessr Season 2. Geoguessr is a web-based geographic discovery game. This series features Ryan, Sinvicta, and has guests such as Apollo. NL View ApolloView * (81 Episodes) PUBG Season 2. PUBG is a multiplayer online battle royale game. This series features Ryan, Apollo, Dan, and several guests such as Justin, Baer, Kory, PauseUnpause, Wolvesatmydoor, MALF, and Richard Hammer. NL ViewApolloView * (3 Episodes) Ball 3D is a bad game...This series features Ryan, Apollo, Nick, Baer, Dan, and Sinvicta. NL View ApolloView * (2 Episodes) Gigantic is a free-to-play strategic hero shooter game. This series features Ryan, Apollo, and Kate. NL View * (194 Episodes) PUBG Season 1. This series Ryan, Apollo, MALF, Mathas in Eps. 1-7, and Dan onward. There's also Kate's PUBG series, Apollo and NL are both present in Episodes 1-4, 6, 10-12, 33-37, 47-48. NL View ApolloView Kate View * (3 Episodes) Kate's PAX East 2018 Vlogs. This series features Ryan, Apollo, Kate, Dan, Mathas, MALF, and Rob. * (25 Episodes) Factorio Season 1. Factorio is a game in which you build and maintain factories. This series features Ryan, Apollo, Rob, Nick and Baer. NL View ApolloView * (4 Episodes) H1Z1: King of the Kill is a free to play battle royale game. This series features Ryan, Apollo, Kate, MALF, Kory, and SurixPlays Kate View 2016 * (12 Episodes) Civilization VI is a turn-based strategy game. This series features Ryan, Apollo, Rob, Baer, Sinvicta, and Dan. NL View ApolloView * (84 Episodes) Ultimate Chicken Horse Season 1. This series features Ryan, Apollo, Rob, and Nick. Considered one of the best collaboration series of the NLSS Crew. NL View ApolloView * (9 Episodes) Tricky Towers is a physics based tower building game. This series features Ryan, Apollo, Kate, and Sinvicta. Ryan and Apollo are both present in Episodes 8-11, and 18-22 * (9 Episodes) Rocket League Rumble. Rocket League is a vehicular soccer game. The Rocket League Rumble game mode introduced randomized power ups. This series features Ryan, Apollo, Nick, Baer, Rob, Sinvicta, and MALF. NL View ApolloView * (5 Episodes) London 2012 is the official Olympic game of the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. This series features Ryan, Apollo, Dan, Nick, Baer, and Rob. NL View ApolloView * (2 Episodes) Dead by Daylight multiplayer horror game. This series features Ryan, Apollo, Kate, Mathas, and Totalbiscuit. Ryan and Apollo are both present in Episodes 7 and 8. Kate View * (7 Episodes) Overwatch is a team-based multiplayer first-person shooter game. This series features Ryan, Apollo, Kate, Dan, Mathas, and Totalbiscuit. Ryan and Apollo are both present in Episodes 3-5, 15-18 Kate View * (5 Episodes) [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL899OKVv7f1bSWhDA7nLC_UdqL2lpOjMN The Culling] Tournament of Shame. The Culling is a battle royale-style first-person combat game. This series features Ryan, Apollo, Mathas, Dan, Baer, and Rob. NL View ApolloView Austin Channel Icon.png|Apollo's Channel Icon Screen Shot 2018-05-23 at 8.40.22 PM.png|Apollo's square in Overlay 1 Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 5.21.12 PM.png|Apollo's square in Overlay 2 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People